The ability to provide immediate (asynchronous) update of PWM duty cycle values is very important in Switch Mode Power Supplies (SMPS) because the control loop stability and performance is inversely proportional to the control loop “lag.” The “lag” is the time from the acquisition of the feedback information until new stimulus is provided to the system. Present technology PWM generators may incur a delay from the calculation of new stimulus value (duty cycle) till the PWM can be updated at the next PWM boundary (synchronous update). This delay may be caused (1) if a new smaller duty cycle value is programmed into the PWM generator, (2) if the PWM cycle counter has advanced beyond the new duty cycle value, and (3) if an EQUAL comparison is made between the duty cycle value and the PWM cycle count value. It is also possible for a PWM cycle counter to “MISS” the maximum duty cycle value and remain “ON” until the PWM counter reaches its hardware limitation and “rolls over” from a maximum count to a zero count, thus beginning the next PWM cycle. This “roll over” time may be multiples of the desired PWM cycle duration and may cause serious functional problems when controlling a SMPS.